


雪中一秒谋杀

by Loria_flo



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loria_flo/pseuds/Loria_flo
Summary: 我不知道怎样给出一个准确的回答，我的报告里充满着令人信服的数据，我自己却没有一个。如果有人问我，我会说百分之七十或者百分之八十，不会太自负也不会太贫弱。但我想我是百分之百的爱你，这是我作为一个年轻人能给出的所有狂热。不管你相不相信（尽管我希望你相信），每当我凝望你的眼睛，我都看到一场骤雨。





	雪中一秒谋杀

年轻人大抵都精力旺盛，时间工夫当做流水往外抛，提伯特自告奋勇，要在他出差期间帮他照顾家中活物，跨越二十公里只为给鱼缸里一群饭袋投食。四方玻璃里的脊索动物半点好歹不识，吃饭拉屎倒是在行，不停歇地生产许多灰绿污垢沾在缸壁池底，大概还要劳累他换水洗刷。

第二天提伯特打电话告诉他，有两条鱼死了。

鱼是在宠物店买的，本来只想随便买个人类以外的生物，好为房子里充点生气，但面对几十只毛绒幼崽的期待眼神时，提拜尔特感到莫名压力，最后选了这些小东西做住客，几块钱一条，买多还有折扣。

他买了很多条，数不清楚，因为它们身子非常小，有一半接近透明，整体还算斑斓，很迅速地窜来窜去，并且喜欢集体活动，凑在一起时感觉很有气势。开始的配套设施除了白沙、碎石、彩色珠子，还有一大丛水草，布置完就是很好看的一片风景。但这绿色植物似乎是有氧呼吸界派来的奸细，意不在进行光合作用而是谋害吃水取氧组织成员，食客们频繁逃到水面用嘴呼吸，看起来可怜得紧。所以他把它拿走了，改过自新当一个好的奴隶主。

但它们还是开始死去，可能真是鱼生无常，又或者本来就活不太久。一条两条，翻了肚子漂起来，其余同类看起来一无所觉，仍旧傻乎乎地游来游去，张嘴等食。提拜尔特打算等它们全部阵亡后再换一批新的。养鱼的好处就在于它们同饲主之间不会有太多感情，死掉了也不会太过伤心。

“啊，用马桶冲掉吧，”他在电话里讲，“埋起来估计立刻就被野猫挖出来吃掉了。”

对方有些意外地“啊”了一声，应承后并不立刻挂断，支支吾吾地还要说什么。

提拜尔特知道他想问什么，忍不住弯起嘴角，温声说：“我明天就回去了。”

一进门提伯特就扑上来拥抱他，热切地同他贴面。分开后有些不好意思告诉他，又有一条鱼快死了。

他去看，果然有一条漂在水面上，但还在动弹，并且从没这么精神过，离开了大部队，独自一鱼疯狂地游。但这挣扎只能坚持一阵，然后它就把身体向一侧折过去，抽筋了一样拗成个直角，好像在试图游过一个看不见的急转弯。那个弯大概叫死，也叫他。

他几乎没养活过什么东西，唯一成就是一只逃脱了的猫，从野外捡回来，住了一阵后头也不回离开，现在手上又添了不少鱼命。提拜尔特能做的也只有等它不动了之后，将尸体捞出来，扔进马桶按下冲水键。

抬起头看到提伯特站在马桶另一边，神情肃穆有如参加葬礼，他又有些想笑，往男孩头上揉一把：“走了，带你出去。”

接近傍晚他开车载提伯特去选购成衣，为年轻人课业答辩做准备，顺便解决晚餐问题。他实在懒得做饭，手艺又不佳，而且吃外卖也太逊了。

提伯特还未能从学校中逃脱，每日奔波在林荫道与水泥台阶上，为了学分操劳，为了学分上课，大约也只从书上读到过她有多柔弱——只有四根刺。书本砌成的世界里头一切都好解决，年轻人也还未曾在台上经历窘迫局面，看着自己细细烤好的一只蚝，被人一口啐进海里。提拜尔特希望他永远不必经受。

刀叉闪动间隙提伯特问他怎么知道埋起的鱼会被猫翻出来吃掉，他就说起自己看到过的，一只猫，大约是流浪猫，在土里迅速地掘出什么，叼在嘴里跑开了。

“啊，说起来，昨天好像真的看到过野猫，”男孩说，“在灌木丛里，动作很快，一闪就过去了。”

回去的时候他们并肩走过最后一段路，小道两旁批量生产的黄月亮明起来，光晕都泛着苦。他们真的遇见一只猫，巨大的影子投在混凝土墙上，绰绰地闪动，等他们走近又飞也似地跳开了。提拜尔特发现它很像多年前他走脱的那只。

电梯里没有人讲话，广告屏上一位金发女士努力推销一款理财软件，厢板上贴的海报被撕掉一角，在这潜伏着微弱嗡鸣的不纯寂静里，提拜尔特突然很希望能去吻一旁的人，或者提伯特去吻他。但如果他们真的那样做了，他估计又要肝肠寸断。

临近午夜的时候下了场雨，很快又收住了，推开阳台窗时候水汽和月光一齐挤进来，凉丝丝地附在皮肤表面上，像蝴蝶吮吸一条死鱼体表的组织液。抽完一支烟，提拜尔特才想起走出来的目的——他是要给这房里另一位住客掖被角的。

提伯特睡相并不糟糕，根本没有多加照看的必要，不过反正这也只是一个借口。提拜尔特手悬在半空顿了顿，才终于说服了自己似的，挨到年轻人脸上，抚了抚他的颌骨。从侧面能看到提伯特睫毛抖了抖，眼睑微微张开，惺忪地转过来。手指蹭在他脸上，晚了一步缩回来，被直接含进了嘴里。

提拜尔特呼吸一窒，食指在对方口腔里抽搐似的一勾，指甲刮到柔软的舌面，触感令他头皮发麻。手指被卷住，牙齿搭在关节上吮了吮，当他抽出来时，指纹从牙尖上磕绊而过，唾液甫一接触空气便骤然冷却，森森地发凉。

“哥……”提伯特弱声喊，像是怕惊到他似的。提拜尔特看了看他的眼睛，浅色的虹膜映着月光发亮，然后回到嘴唇，手指按上去来回摩挲。湿润的热气从口鼻里喷出来，凝到指甲上，嘴唇甚至盖不住指腹。

“哥哥。”提伯特又喊。

然后他们接吻，从轻吻到又急又重的吮咬，一分钟后他们分开喘息，然后再次撞到一起。牙齿磕碰，舌头纠缠，成排舌苔刮过犬齿尖，磨砺声响如血管爆裂，舌尖上传来细密疼痛，淡淡的腥甜味道在两个人口腔里交融。

氧气匮乏迫使男孩退开来大口喘息，眼角鼻尖都染了潮红，散着靡靡热气。他是从没见过提伯特这样子的，短暂失神后一股怆然麻凉窜遍四肢百骸，提拜尔特伸出手，掐住年轻人的脖子将他按回枕头里，感受到鼓胀的血管在掌心里跳动，鲜红的血液在动脉里川流不息。

如高热病人的胡话，他吐出自己也不甚明白的喃喃絮语：“你想从我这里得到什么呢？鱼缸里的鱼……他们都死了……我能给你什么呢？”

提伯特只是吻他，朝着下巴、侧颌、脸颊，胡乱地吻上去，像是很急切地要留下自己的印迹，被舔到眼下的一道疤痕时，提拜尔特感到心脏猛地瑟缩了一下。

他曾经遇到过一场大雪，那时他好年轻，因为大片大片从天上跌下来的白絮兴奋不已，没留意从高处摔了下去，正落到一大块积雪里去。有那么一刻他忘记叫喊，因为被眼前铺天盖地涌过来的白惊到，一时以为自己要被淹死，但只是右眼角被石子划破，流了痛哭一场那么多的血。

躺了一会儿他才能爬起来，一瘸一拐地走路，怕人看见脸上烧的厉害。剪了块小小纱布包住伤口，医生又开了红花油，要他次日开始每天涂到淤青肿痛的皮肤上。药水抹上去就开始发热，像冰镇又像火烧，细细密密地发痒发麻，一直麻到心底，就像现在这样。

手按上对方后颈，提拜尔特倒塌下去，拥抱他的兄弟如同要将他揉进骨血。他们的身体碰撞到一起，胸膛相互推挤，其中蕴含的暴烈情感借着心跳轰然炸响，泵出岩浆摧枯拉朽熔断血管。他已经不能再身着任何衣料，从每个毛孔中挤压出的硫磺气体要将他周身点燃，只能借着口中津液暂缓业火灼烧。当提伯特吮吸舔吻肋下皮肤，他几乎要为这天降甘霖泣号，跪伏在地颂出赞美之歌。

他们勃起的阴茎蹭到一起，滚烫坚硬如角力斗士，相贴时温度令两个人都为之颤抖。提伯特发出一声低吟，脸红得厉害，却主动低下了头颅，在被揪住头发，捅进喉咙深处时全盘接受，毫不反抗，因为这是他们两人共同编织的暴行，参与者皆是共犯。

年轻人在努力取悦他，尽管被阴茎噎得连连呛咳，呕吐反应激出的眼泪淌满脸颊，但仍在尽力吞吐。提拜尔特闭上眼睛，感到头重脚轻，如被倒吊着悬浮起来。他想起掉进雪里的时候，自己也是这副样子，然后他就躺在雪里面了。那时他在想什么？

他拎住对方后颈提起来同他接吻，提伯特被他的举动弄得不知所措，开始想要推开他又半途放弃，全身心投入到这个吻中，毫无犹豫地沉浸下去。他们紧紧相拥，赤裸到连皮肤都已失去，提拜尔特潮热的掌心在对方身上流连摩挲，滑下去探入臀缝，触摸到那个紧闭的小口时，提伯特发出一声真正的近乎甜腻的呻吟。

男孩温驯地在他面前打开双腿，急切而期待地献出自己，袒露柔软的腹部如蚌贝开启，他将手按上去，立刻能想象出一头幼豹是怎样收起乳牙，供偷猎者剖开肚腹剥下毛皮。

他用唇舌来作润滑，一点一点将他的兄弟舔开，年轻人羞得厉害，未被手臂挡住的半张脸几欲滴血，浑身颤抖如遭雷击。他扶着对方大腿插进去，温柔但毫不留情，坚定地一直推到底部，提伯特脸上浮现近乎痛苦的迷醉，阴茎立在小腹上方，抖动着滴落液体，在他将手握上去，撸到第三下时便射了出来。

提拜尔特耐心地等他从高潮中缓过神来，才开始抽动。男孩低头看到自己胸腹上摊开的白浊液体，刚要感到羞耻，就被体内的撞击搅乱了脑子。高潮容易使人患上皮肤饥渴，提伯特急切地寻求拥抱，双腿缠上他哥哥的腰，手臂环住脖子，在对方肩膀处拱蹭，胡乱吐露语句：“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你……”

他说出来好轻易。提拜尔特无比酸涩想道，我能相信吗？我能做到吗？

提伯特猛地弹动了一下，喉咙里冲出一声难以置信的高亢呻吟——他的前列腺被找到了。提拜尔特便加紧碾压那一点，男孩很快被操得又熟又软，液体在眼眶内积蓄，同样也从再次勃起的阴茎和软热的后穴中冒出，像什么汁水丰沛的果实，呻吟一声接一声，止也止不住。

提拜尔特同样也被磨砺着理智，捧起对方的腰猛烈操干，骨肉相撞发出沉闷响动，汗水聚集到鼻尖汇成一滴悠悠晃动，摔到年轻人胸口裂成八瓣。他俯下身去舔吻那滴咸涩液体，顺便将男孩一侧乳头也含进嘴里吮吸。提伯特因此反应更大了，似乎将他钉在快乐的十字架上的钉子又楔下去几分，提拜尔特便抽插得更快，不再顾及是否能顶到敏感点，大概也没有人在意这个了。

提伯特再次高潮，这次根本没碰前面。他忍住射精的欲望，想抽出来时却被对方抱紧了。“在我里面，哥，就射在我里面……”男孩狂乱地恳求他，“哥哥……”他便没有拔出去。

射出来那一瞬间他大脑一片空白，白得像回忆里的一大片积雪，他漂浮在其中，如溺河水，如饮醉酒，如未出生。仿佛被几只手揪住头皮撕扯，他感到模糊而缓慢的钝痛，胸腔里的搏动传到耳膜上是一种类似哭泣的微弱响动，他想到那只猫，会是它吗――在咬他不存在的灵魂。

他跌下来，倒在他的兄弟旁边，让他们身上萦绕的热气飘散在空气中，然后在水银一样的月光中交换一个绵长轻柔的吻。在这个吻里，提拜尔特向着某种他一直为之敬畏、逃避、向往又恐惧的东西臣服了，他想，好吧，好吧——

从今以后，我要像他爱我一样爱他了。


End file.
